


this two way road

by TheStormWithinMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Deception, Difficult Decisions, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Green Goblin - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Hurt Peter Parker, Lies, Liz Allen - Freeform, Missing in Action, Missions, New York, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Reader Insert, Romance, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tony Stark Has Issues, harry osborn - Freeform, hurt reader, life after death, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStormWithinMe/pseuds/TheStormWithinMe
Summary: you've been dead for three years and have become an angel. every so often, your are given a mission by the divine that is supposed to help society. the most recent mission you've received is the most dangerous you have had to date. it leaves you making choices about things and people that you never thought you have to make. this is a peter parker x reader.
Relationships: Liz Allan/Harry Osborn, Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Reader/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter one : ears are ringing

Apprehension and resentment clouded your senses, overwhelming you, engulfing you like snowflakes in a blizzard or dust in a tornado. You slammed down the letter on the table, nearly breaking the wooden furniture. Color had left your face, replaced with a blistering red. 

"I told them I wanted a break!" You cried out, walking towards the trashcan in your kitchen. However, your friend's hand grabbed your wrist, whipping you around to face her. "They don't seem to ever listen to me!"

"You know that's not a good idea. Throwing away mission invitations can get you killed." 

Penelope Lauterson, a warrior two years your senior, had short brown hair that sat just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm hazel to you but cold as steel to others. You two had been a duo since death, closer to each other than anyone else, despite Penelope being happily married. One commonality between the two of you was avoiding talking about how you met with death. She and her husband, London Lauterson, had died at sea when their boat overturned. 

"Pen, it was like they were listening. I told you I was finally ready to come to terms. What do they do? Make him a warrior and give me a two-person mission." The words seemed to come out as sharp and poisonous as a wasp stinger. "You are done, retired, over. Who is the only person I would even consider talking to around here?"

Silence fell in the room as Penelope reached for the letter, delicately taking it into her hands. She unfolded it in and began reading, taking a seat after a moment. Her eyes came up after a moment to stare at you. "Have you read this, or did you just read the envelope?" 

You gave no response to her questions, only moving your eyes to the window. 

"You are so lucky we are friends. Right here, on the first line, it says 'Due to your prestige, we offer the ability to do this mission without the hand of another, but we recommend an ally if things were to go awry." Penelope read, setting the paper down on the table to point at it. "You can do it alone if you agree to it. Plus, you don't even have to accept!" 

"Give me that." You took the paper yourself. "What do you even have to do on this mission? Why would it need two people?" 

You spent the next several minutes reading the letter over. The anger blazing behind your indifferent expression faded to something softer. Penny recognized it, knowing what your look of understanding was. 

"Don't leave me standing here. Elaborate." You watched your friend wave towards the paper in your hands. 

"Have a seat, and I'll give you a short version."

"I have to eliminate this prominent businessman, Harold Osborn, because he's become a threat to human society. It doesn't specify what he did, so I'll have to do some digging. Want to know the weird part?"

"Yes. Spill."

"Ew, don't say that. You sound like a 10-year-old." You shook your head before refocusing. "It says: 'Extra studies on Harold's best friend, Peter Parker, are requested."

A pause came upon the lips of Penelope, her eyes bugging out as she comprehended the words. "I don't remember the last time a letter mentioned anyone besides the target."

You nodded as you stood up, walking through your living room, picking up items. Placing them in your grey bag, you faced the front door. Wordlessly, Penny seemed to understand what your mind was telling you. 

"If you need anything before you leave for this mission, let me know, even if it's just studying with you. Despite always trying, you can't distrust everyone."

"Thank you. But, you are the only one I trust not to poison me." You snarked back, shaking your head with a subtle glare at your ex-boyfriend's home.

~

An hour later, if someone sought after you, they would have found hunched over large books. Underneath the roof of The Dateless Library sat books filled with information on anyone or anything. 

On your left was a book about Peter Parker. On your right was occupied was a book on Mr. Osborn, who you found out also went by Harold 'Harry' Lyman. Although the two seemed similar at first, you quickly realized how much more interesting Peter was than Harry. Also, after looking at their pictures on the inside, you decided Peter was very handsome. 

Despite your interest in the lives of these two, you knew the mission wasn't going to be an easy one. Anyone without 15 years of experience seldom got elimination missions. You had just over three years to your title. These missions could be bloody, easy to fail, or could even result in the removal of an angel's most sacred part of their body: their wings.

You tried to block that out, though, as you submitted your acceptance of the letter. Your mind ran wild with who you would get to pretend to be on the mission, causing you to smile. You imagined that since the letter mentioned Peter, he would play a large factor in your role. Even though it caused you to stress to put trust in another man so similar to him, it only prepared you. Maybe, this time, you could let your guard down, if only for a moment.

Suddenly, as the silence in the library got headache-inducing, bells tolled across your city. Swiftly, you stood up and stored the books back in place. Those bells, powerfully chiming, were a sound every warrior recognized. It was the sound of a mission group send out, one you knew you in.

The other warriors who weren't apart of the group stood up before kneeling, wings spread. It was a sign of respect, congratulations, and a silent blessing of safety. It had been two months since you stood above the people again. 

The librarian, a small woman with dark skin, made her way towards you with a hardened face. "Be careful, dear. The living can be dangerous to someone so beautiful. May you tread lightly on the surface world." You nodded at her, bowing your head in respect.

Your attention moved away when speakers outside rang out: "Warriors in action, make your way to your residence. We've shipped the pills."


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for any errors

When your feet hit the ground after the wings on your back brought you home, you slowly made your way inside. Although you had done this many times before, the experience was never pleasant since it always felt like choking. Adding to that, you had spotted the man you despised on his way home as well. 

Seeing the pill on the table, colored to match the colors of your wings, caused you to think of when you first read about it. 

"The transportation pill, given to every active-duty warrior. No warrior is allowed to know the passage back to earth, so it knocks them out before passage." You turned your head around to see Penelope standing against the doorway. She was reciting the textbook on the pill nearly flawlessly. "The color matches the receiver's wings perfectly for identification, and the dosage is crafted for every individual perfectly."

"What are you doing here?" The question came from your mouth softly, almost a whisper. 

"This is a big mission. I figured I could make sure the pill thoroughly knocks you out since it didn't last time." 

You sighed and walked away from the pill, heading up the stairs to your bedroom. There, sitting on the bed, was a small wrapped gift. A nervous laugh came from Penelope behind you, resulting in a smile on your face.

Fingers delicately unwrapping the heavy items, you pulled out two large textbooks. Eyes wide, your fingers ghosted over what seemed to be exact books on Peter and Harry from earlier. "Penny, stealing this can get you kicked! Take this back!"

"Hey! Relax, okay? They are just replicas," she grabbed the books from your hand and placed them in a bag. "You got this mission short-notice, less than 24 hours ago. It's a profoundly risky mission. My worst fear is that you get into trouble with these boys since you didn't have enough preparation time."

Carefully, you walked over and hugged the brunette, chin about the same height as her collarbone. As you held each other, it was easy to tell she was on the verge of tears. 

"Don't worry about me, okay? Nothing is going to happen. Now, seriously, I need to take the pill. They could be here in a bit."

The two of you went down the stairs, retrieved the pill, and moved to the couch. Penelope set the bag down next to you with the books, but it also contained your wing medicine and your mother's sacred necklace (the divine had prohibited jewelry during transportation).

Slowly, you grabbed the pill and slid it into your mouth, biting it hard with your teeth. Penelope handed you water, which you downed all at once. 

"Good luck, stay safe, and please, please, come home."

~

You woke up a few hours later to knocking coming from the door. Instinctively, you told the person to give you a minute. 

Looking around, you noticed a few things about the place you were. The apartment was rather large, slightly dated, but clean and airy. The styling matched how you made your home back at the In-Between. 

You didn't observe much more as you scrambled to the door, opening it to look outside. Instead of a person, a box sat in front of your door. There was hesitation in your step when you slowly moved it into the apartment. You shut the windows, closed the door, and let your wings appear to incase your body in case the package was explosive. 

It opened to reveal the grey back you had placed your traveling items in, untouched and intact. On the side, scribbled in a red Sharpie, was a note that read: 'Sorry, they brought your package to my house! 

"That would have been awkward to explain." You mutter into the room, gazing at your outfit.

Baby-blue Converse, high-rise ripped jeans, and an over-sized Captain America hoodie adorned your body. Your hair had changed from its original length to just brushing over your collarbone, but your height and facial features remained the same. 

Sitting on the table nearby was a manilla folder containing general information about your new identity. Included were where you originated from, your age, who your family members were, and other pieces. 

You walked out of the flat towards a window at the end of the hallway. Peering down, you noticed a small sign identifying your location as Queens, New York. 

You moved your gaze and caught sight of a familiar face, Peter Parker. The brunette's curls covered part of his head as he walked inside from downstairs, swinging his keys around his finger while lip-syncing to his music. 

A smile fell on her lips as she watched him. You knew about his history and knew he was a good kid. However, you knew for the mission to be successful that you would have to meet him. So, with your phone in your pocket, you walked down the hall to head outside.

"Uhm, excuse me." You nervously fidgeted in front of Peter, who smiled and removed his earbuds. "I- Can you, uh, can you direct me in the direction of the deli?" 

"Delmar's? Yeah! It's pretty much a straight shot to the left from here." He took in your appearance, especially your face.

"Are you new? Peter, uh, Parker." He waved at you

"Yeah, I'm new. My friend promised to show me around, we live together in A6, but unexpected plans came up. So I'm going alone, I guess." You explained, picking at your nails as you spoke. 

He thought over your words for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Give me one second!" He took off sprinting towards his apartment, dodging the wall carefully. He turned in a few minutes, now sporting a heavier jacket. He handed you a beanie maroon beanie with the letters "MIT" on the front. You recognized the letters to be the name of the college he was attending. 

"I've lived in Queens for forever. If you like, I can, uh, I can show you around." He shifted in his standing position, smiling awkwardly at her. 

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you." As you followed behind him down the stairs to outside, you felt something in your chest. It wasn't the warmth someone feels around their lover, but it was something similar. You nearly fell over when the realization smacked you in the face: You trusted Peter Parker. 


End file.
